Grown up
by vertigo-star
Summary: Sakura's grown, but her team mates aren't about to accept that. Ino has a plan now, opperation Get Haruno Sakura as far away from them as possible! Safe? Of course not, what's the fun in that!


Grownup!

Hello minna! Welcome to my first fic, the fic to which I have worked very hard on just for you!- smiles innocently-

Sasuke- whispers to Naruto-: she's scary…

Me: What was that Uchiha!

Sasuke-huddles into a corner sucking his thumb: N-n-nothing! A-avril-chan!

Me- grins-:okay!

Naruto watches wide eyed: man I wish Sasuke-teme wil bow down to me like that!

Sakura: can we please just get this over with!

All the characters are nineteen here except the sensei's and Team Gai, who is a year older than the rest,

Also the rating of this may change a bit, when the time comes of course, so tell me how you like it and yeah!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura's fist swung back as she prepared to hit him directly in the chest, only to curse when he had already dodged, swinging up from behind her. Kicking against the ground, she pounded chakra into her legs, flipping forward when she heard the 'swish' of a kunai from behind, wincing when it narrowly missed her skin, though tore part of her vest.

Her emerald eyes hardened when she punched the floor, grinning when she heard a small crack as a seemingly earthquake began to form, satisfied with the squeak gave off as he fell to the floor. Immediately she attacked, after all these years of training Sakura knew never hesitate against an opponent.

Slashing out her kunai, she prepared to aim it for his head, cursing when it turned out to be a replacement jutsu. Flipping back on her heels, she glanced around, trying hard to concentrate on the growing chakra. Where was he?

She closed her eyes, in taking a breath. Concentrate, she bit her lower lip, willing her inner self to emerge it had always been the one to release her out of these situations.

And then suddenly jade eyes snapped back open, as she jumped from her spot the fist that was an inch away hitting thin air. From the corner of her eye, she could see Kakashi and Sasuke blink at her quick reflexes, a slow smile moving across her face in pride.

"Hehe, beat you there didn't I Naruto?" He frowned before looking up at the branch she had landed on, a slow smirk going across his face,

"Ano Sakura-chan, come on! I'm in Anbu!"

So am I… 

She didn't have time to remind him as suddenly he appeared from behind, and she had to work quickly for the replacement jutsu to work, smirking as he heard his grunt of annoyance.

From her hiding spot, Sakura watched as the blonde boy glanced around, his whiskery face scrunching in confusion. She didn't allow herself to feel safe however; Naruto had more tricks up his sleeve than he wanted to admit.

Her eyes narrowed when a slow smirk appeared on his face, he was up to something! Slowly masking her chakra she began to move around, determined that he would not find her.

Her thoughts however were unsuccessful as she felt a familiar chakra back up from over her, looking up green met blue.

Cursing Sakura leapt up, watching as the Naruto she had been watching slowly poofed away into a log. Damn him!

Her eyes widened as she appeared in front of him, and in a flash the two were battling kunai to kunai, fists to fists, any tai jutsu that could possibly be thought of.

Mentally Sakura thanked herself, for agreeing to the training sessions Rock Lee often offered her, it was just to bad he never pictured her sparring against Naruto of all people at this.

Her fist grazed against his cheek, hissing at him when he caught it, only to smirk when she saw him wince at the force. Her eyes widened as he brought his own hand up, having no choice but to back away.

The two clashed together, both grabbing onto each other's fists, with Naruto winning their little wrestle. He was a male; his body strength was much stronger than hers.

And suddenly she felt the strength she had become to rival buck in her body as she pushed him away with ease.

_Your welcome, _she smirked her inner self wasn't all talk.

But it quickly quieted into a frown as she brought her fist up.

--

He could not understand how he had not already jumped her to the ground, grinning triumphant as Kakashi scolded her for letting her guard down, but the Kunoichi in front of him was rebelling back coming up with a new idea to counter his attacks each time.

He kicked at her feet, scowling when she dodged easily, obviously guessing his attack. He however ridded back up throwing a shurinken her way, for a moment it looked like she wasn't able to dodge it only for it to find its way between her two fingers, and thrown right back at him.

He twitched when it scraped against his cheek leaving a straight line of red that was going to leave a bruise. His eyes widened suddenly as she kicked his head, his face splatting against the ground tasting blood.

He had no time to wipe away the red liquid surging down his chin, as he hurriedly spat out the dirt, advancing toward her his eyes narrowed in determination.

Sakura was his teammate, Sakura was his friend, but there was no way on the face of the planet that she could ever beat him.

Kyuubi chuckled inside him, and Naruto felt his senses slowly loose to that of the nine tailed fox his chakra riding with its.

He frowned as he drowned to the back of her mind, Sakura had better not be to hurt.

--

A chocked cry escaped her lips when his chakra implanted fist landed in her stomach, causing her to reel back. It hurt!

"Damn," she hissed when she was hauled up by the scruff of her neck, thrown a good eight feet away. Her lip was bleeding, as she slowly sat up only for him to appear right in front of her, his suddenly long nails digging into her skin as she let out a cry of pain, jumping away.

Her eyes searched for his, only to mix in a fusion of red, and she could only gasp.

Naruto was cheating!

A mix of betrayal and anger formed inside her as her lower lip trembled, feeling her inners rants getting to him.

He wasn't going to win without a fight.

--

Sasuke had never seen Sakura last so long, unless it brought up the fight he was told about her and Yamanka Ino, but that was to be expected, it was the fact that she was surviving against a full grown Anbu's powers, that made him twitch, something was out of place.

He frowned when she was kicked off her feet, her head bumping into the trunk of a tree, hearing her moan in pain, only to stand up once more, her emerald eyes flashing as she charged.

She had always been stubborn, lasting longer than what every one expected her too, but now it was completely different.

He couldn't quite understand their spar, at the beginning Naruto was so fully sure he would have emerged triumphant, but Sakura had had the upper hand, the entire time she did.

But now Sakura was being beaten up… badly, and yet as she watched her struggle on to fight, He couldn't help but frown.

She was going to get herself killed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes widened as she collapsed to the floor, her hands moving quickly in a replacement jutsu. His smirk told her she had no chance, as a set of kunai's was thrown at her.

Rolling back, she struggled to stand only for the ground to quake as he slammed his foot into the ground, causing a small crater to appear in its place.

Breathing in and out through her parted lips, she let out a war cry as she slammed her fists into his chest, causing him to fall back a couple of feet, though he didn't fall over.

But it was enough, she dashed away, needing to find some sort of place where she could heal, it was tiring a little to tiring.

Her eyes widened as she slammed into her form, his fist swinging against her head causing her to fly back her head slamming into the nearest rock, her mind swirling dizzily as she felt her innerself abandon her she was alone.

Naruto charged forward only for him to suddenly halt at the sound of Kakashi's voice,

"Alright, that's enough! Naruto good techniques, Sakura get yourself to the hospital!" Her eyes widened as she looked at her sensei, her chest huffing up with every breath she took.

"N-nani?"

Kakashi sent her a small frown, motioning to her wounded state, "Look at you, Sakura think about it, it's not worth fighting an Anbu just for your pride, now get moving!" She frowned her emerald orbs narrowing in anger,

"Forget it!" She hissed suddenly standing up, only to wince as she stumbled forward, though managing to regain her balance in time, "I'll heal my self," she grumbled the last bit to herself, feeling their eyes on her back as she began to walk away.

Her bangs covered her eyes, trying to hide the tears that began to well up in them.

_That's not fair, I could've won!_ She glared, who cared about that stupid team anyway?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura winced as the hot water filed against her wounds, as she was carefully hefted into the tub.

Ino frowned as she scrubbed her best friends back with soap, slowly tracing one of the cuts.

"I can't believe he actually used the demon on you," she hissed sourly, earning a tight nod of agreement from Sakura,

"I would've won," Ino sighed, years ago she had envied Sakura for being on the same team as Sasuke, now that she thought about it, she was almost glad she had ended up with Chouji and Shikamaru.

Almost.

"Chill Sakura, you know that and I know that," isn't that good enough, a small scoff was her reply, only to be followed by a throaty sigh when Ino gently massaged her stiff shoulder, the muscles relaxing,

" I just don't get why they can't get I am as strong as them!" Her eyes narrowed as she remembered the look in Naruto's eyes.

"Did you know that whenever Tsunade-sama puts me on a mission with them, they refuse, just cause they think I'll get hurt!" Ino sighed resisting the urge to roll her eyes,

"Hai Sakura, I know you tell it to me about fifteen times a day!" Sakura pouted placing a hand on the nape of her neck,

"But I'm not a kid anymore," she hissed balling her fists, "I'm just as tough as them, and I'm in Anbu too, it's not like they can beat me at just about every thing anymore," Ino shrugged her shoulders, not bothering to give any more words of comfort.

"I'm never speaking to them again!" The eighteen-year huffed crossing her arms, the taller girl frowned, gently bonking her on the head,

"That's what you said last time they ditched you, and the time before! Face it Sakura, you have a thing about always thinking about her team mates," the blonde kunoichi's blue eyes starred at her friends expression, a smile slowly going across her face,

"You've grown up Sakura, I see that, actually I saw that when we fought in the Chuinin Exams, but a bud doesn't just become a flower over night," Sakura blinked sending her a frown.

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought I was a flower," Ino sighed turning off the running water,

"I said you had grown out of bud, I never said you had completely blossomed, there are those draw backs that you still have to go through," Sakura glared frowning slightly.

"I hate it when you talk in riddles Ino, just get to the damn point-"

"See," she was immediately interrupted by the Yamanka girl, "there you go, it's a childish attitude to act so immature, maybe that's why your team mates are drawing you so back," sighing Sakura shrugged her shoulders,

"What do you have in mind?"

Mentally she winced as Ino smiled, that smile she had tried so hard to stay away from all these long years of knowing her.

There she was again burying herself in more shit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know what to tell you, but as much as I love Naruto, he has always had this tendency to how is it…leave Sakura behind as well! Not that Sakura didn't treat him wrong in the first place! But still you have to love Sakura-chan, -squishes Sakura plushy to herself- anyway, I love it when Ino's like that all advise giving, she's going to help Sakura-chan get back at her teammates! WEE!

Next chapter I'm going to do a mix of Ino's plan, and a bit of Team 7's point of you of the spar ( more like kill) anyway, hope to hear from you guys soon, which reminds me…

REVIEW!!!…-coughs- please?


End file.
